


Alambrado

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom no entiende qué es lo que pasa con Kiro. ¿Cuál es la novedad? Ninguna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alambrado

“ _Todo o nada_ ”, fue la última noticia (vía mensaje de texto) que obtuvo de él, antes de que actuara como si apenas lo conociera, limitándose a sonreírle con simpatía las pocas ocasiones que se cruzaron por los corredores de la Universal Records.

Tom no entendía, aunque la verdad es que nunca entendió absolutamente nada desde un principio, incluso cuando piensa en cómo comenzaron, una fina arruga se forma en su entrecejo.

Toparse con alguno de los integrantes de Cinema Bizarre, Panik o Killerpilze no era fuera de lo normal, así que aquel día que vio a Kiro en el salón de refrigerio sentado con comodidad frente a una ensalada de frutas, dejó ir un escueto “¿Qué tal?” sin intención de entablar una conversación. Su saludo no fue respondido, sin embargo, no salió del campo visual del muchacho rubio ni por un segundo mientras buscaba dos latas de Coca-Cola.

Forzando un gesto con la cabeza en forma de despedida, se marchó, cavilando que si la razón de la atención de Kiro era una gomita atascada en rastas (porque su hermano se las había lanzado en forma de juego minutos antes), _alguien_ moriría por hacerle pasar el ridículo.

Ya estaba por ingresar al lugar donde el resto de la banda daba una entrevista, uno por uno, cuando escuchó una voz llamándole.

“¿Tienes un poco de tiempo? Quisiera hablar contigo”, fue la explicación que obtuvo al girar por inercia. Kiro era considerablemente más bajo que él, pero sus ojos grises y fulgentes, le hicieron sentir que su superioridad en altura no era más que una minucia.

Motivado por la curiosidad, Tom accedió indicando que dejaría las latas y retornaría en un segundo.

—Sé que te va a parecer raro —dijo Kiro cuando regresó al pasadizo y lo encontró sentado con las piernas cruzadas y el cabello largo a un costado. Daba la impresión de que todo su arrojo se había ido de paseo—. Desde hace unas semanas quiero pedirte algo.

La distancia que había entre ellos, formada por su más de metro ochenta y que Kiro estuviese sentado en el suelo, se le hizo tan… fastidiosa a Tom, que se agachó de cuchillas al lado de él.

—¿Pedir qué? —cuestionó, rechazando mentalmente el añadir que podía pedirle con confianza cualquier cosa por considerarlo inadecuado.

¿Inadecuado? Uh. Tom se hallaba cada vez más extrañado de la situación. Aunque los de Cinema Bizarre, desde Strify a Shin, no eran unos desconocidos, que uno de ellos se le acercara así y actuara cómo lo estaba haciendo Kiro, era prácticamente inverosímil.

—Tu número —señaló por fin.

Tom parpadeó confuso. —¿Mi número?

—Sí, el de tu móvil —aclaró Kiro y, cambiando de actitud con brusquedad, le sonrió, haciéndole arrepentir de inmediato el haberse acercado tanto—. Quiero llamarte para ver cuando podemos salir a tomar algo.

Kiro tenía ademanes todavía más femeninos de los que había notado antes, pero su voz era grave y agradable, al igual que su maquillaje suave y sus extensiones negras, las cuales le sentaban muy bien. A fuerza, Bill le había hecho apreciar ciertos detalles.

Carraspeando fuerte y sintiendo las mejillas un tanto acaloradas (la sonrisa que portaba no fue una _corriente_ , fue una demasiada atrayente y llena de picardía, intensa), Tom desvió la mirada, sintiéndose súbitamente tímido, como si Kiro se hubiera convertido en algo más que un chico que había visto unas cuantas veces antes, para volverse… alguien atractivo que le estaba flirteando abiertamente, lo cual se expresaba en su sonrisa y en el tono de voz que había empleado.

—¿Tú y yo? —preguntó tratando de mostrarse ilegible. De respuesta recibió unos hombros encogidos y la sonrisa traviesa intensificada—. ¿Algo así como una cita?

—Si quieres llamarlo así… Creo que podríamos pasarla bien. ¿Qué dices —y cuando pronunció su nombre, lo hizo sensual y más bajo— Tom Kaulitz?

Estar a menos de cincuenta centímetros de Kiro sabiendo que cualquier muchacha (o muchacho abierto a la posibilidad) ante esa insinuación y con ese par de ojos increíblemente grises viéndole con persistencia, agradecería a todos sus dioses existentes por su suerte, hizo lo que le pareció correcto: asintió.

Cuando esa misma noche recibió un mensaje de texto que parecía casual y lo contestó, así como el resto que no dejó de hacer que su móvil vibrara por un par de horas, no terminó de adivinar si lo único que impulsaba a Kiro era gusto.

Es curioso que nunca lo averiguara de la misma fuente en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera durante la primera “cita” (comillas y todo) que tuvieron, que fue la vez en la que sintió más aturdido y sin saber con exactitud qué pasaba o por qué. Fue como dos semanas y media luego de que Kiro le abordara; Cinema Bizarre acababa de regresar de un concierto en Francia, Tokio Hotel seguía en las grabaciones de su nuevo álbum, y ambos tenían la noche sin otros planes.

Al verlo en la barra del club discreto en el que habían quedado, Tom tuvo que admitirse que evadir los tozudos cuestionamientos de su hermano con mentiras, había valido la pena. Kiro esa noche se había esmerado con su maquillaje y su ropa, y la palabra que le atravesó repetidamente la cabeza fue “apetecible”.

Después de saludarse y pedir unas bebidas, estuvieron a gusto compartiendo una conversación amena y con silencios no muy largos. Como el alcohol no dejó de llenar sus vasos, a las pocas horas daban la impresión de ser hasta amigos y, poco a poco, los toqueteos esporádicos empezaron a fluir con exagerada libertad. Tomando la iniciativa, una vez más, Kiro propuso privacidad. Tom estuvo de acuerdo, y lo estuvo aún más cuando un cuarto de hora después sus jeans fueron bajados y jadeó descontrolado al mismo ritmo que impuso Kiro con su mano.

Pero todo no hizo más que comenzar. En todo sentido.

Kiro dejó de lado a Kiro, por decirlo de algún modo, y se volvió _Kristian_ , “el cazador”, particularmente cuando disfrutaban de alguna de esas infrecuentes y gloriosas ocasiones en las que no había de por medio ni un Billy ni un Strify que pudieran poner malas caras, ni un Shin o Gustav que entrecerraran los ojos, recelosos, al anunciar que ese día pasarían de jugar videojuegos.

Esas veces en las que las cuatro paredes de la habitación de turno temblaban por la lujuria encerrada con una amplia gama de posibilidades de placer abriéndose gustosa ante ellos, Kiro demostró ser como un gatito insaciable e ingenioso. Y Tom, con toda la seriedad del mundo, puede haber afirmado que lo que tenían era sexo del bueno, de ese genial del que estás endiabladamente satisfecho, ya sabes, debido a que hallaste a la persona ideal que se mueve al mismo ritmo que tú (en más de un sentido).

Pasados casi tres meses de encuentros asombrosos y fortuitos, sin anunciarse ni nada, Kiro cambió una a una sus actitudes, volviéndose terriblemente impredecible, dándole un adiós al ritual a verse y arrancarse la ropa con desesperación, a…

Algo que no puede definir qué, ya que la única palabra que se le ocurre es “huracán”. Un maldito huracán que podía cambiar de ser nivel dos a cinco en cuestión de minutos.

—¿Me pasas el rímel? Está a los pies de la cama —le pidió Kiro un día, sonriéndole. Tom alargó una mano y se lo tendió, escrupuloso ante el buen humor del chico—. Gracias.

Se estaban vistiendo luego del más infructuoso intento de sexo de la historia. El deseo seguía vigente en ambos, pero no podían gracias a una llamada urgente para Kiro. Además que Tom no tenía la intención de cumplir el capricho de asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños; se le hacía inaudito imaginarse apareciéndose casual y campante.

Lo que tenían no era más que un affaire secreto, y así estaba bien.

—Escuché que van a realizar un tour pronto.

—Sí.

—Mucha suerte. —Kiro seguía tranquilo, haciéndole sentir turbado por su inacción. No se molestaba en darle la cara, preocupado como estaba en verse en el espejo y arreglándose el cabello—. Creo que no podremos vernos hasta en unos meses, porque si las fechas no son cambiadas, justo cuando ustedes regresen, nosotros estaremos partiendo.

No se molestó en buscar palabras para responder.

Quedando satisfecho con su apariencia, Kiro sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta con un sonido tenue sin decir adiós. Ni por un instante Tom pensó en detenerle, a pesar de la incomodidad en el pecho y en sus pantalones, intentando esperar paciente a que transcurriera el tiempo necesario para irse sin levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, esa noche no llegó a su casa, teniendo que soportar el griterío histérico de David, Dunja y principalmente de su hermano, porque apenas pasados unos segundos, Kiro volvió sobre sus pasos.

La mirada que llevaba era sobrecogedora y penetrante, y cuando le pidió con voz seseante que se quitara toda la ropa, lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Antes había tenido roces con la parte dominante de Kiro, pero esa noche lo puso bajo nuevos niveles de sumisión que le gustaron mucho más de lo que confesaría a nadie.

Un huracán (o persona bipolar, tal vez) que podía estar en un nivel dos, serenamente alterado por la interrupción forzosa y la libido frustrada, a un cinco arrasador, uno en el que no tenía problemas para hacerle morder la funda de la almohada y rogar por más mientras lo tenía de cuatro patas dándole el mejor sexo oral, molestándolo con su lengua, dientes y manos, y todo.

Esa noche tuvo la máxima prueba de su derrota en una batalla de la que no tenía ni noción de que combatía: entre sollozos ahogados prometió que iría a fiesta y que lo que durasen sin verse, podrían llamarse o chatear. No iban a perder el contacto.

( _Chatear_. Dios).

Usar esa habilidad erótica para doblegarle tal niño con un helado de su sabor favorito, fue una señal de alarma a la que tampoco le hizo caso, así como desde un primer momento ignoró la aprensión de ocultárselo a Bill y reírse cuando éste le decía que algo raro pasaba con él.

Llegada la fecha, hecho un manojo de nervios y sabiendo que sería mala decisión ir con su hermano (además de que los comentarios de “ _Dick_ le daría a Bill hasta desfallecer”, y risa, y “más vale que ocultes a tu hermano bebé bajo una piedra”, no le agradaban), arribó en el departamento de Kiro.

El resto de la noche lo pasó decente, cuando menos, sin que nadie lo mirara con una ceja levantada, y tuvo su parte provechosa, como enterarse de que su… amante flirteaba en juego con cada persona viva, o que cualquier cosa mínima podía ponerle radiante.

Chatear también fue algo que se tornó una realidad, sorprendiéndose de solo usar su notebook para comunicarse con su madre y ver porno, a pasar a enterarse cuán interesante puede ser el cybersexo, la gran ayuda que representa una webcam y que el sexo, después de dos meses sin verse, es especialmente bueno.

Al recordar todo eso, le embarga cierta melancolía, un _fue bueno mientras duró_ que le hace contraer cada músculo de su cara, ya que (en serio, muy en serio) Kiro más sosegado e indiferente y sin reacción demoledora posterior, no está bien en ninguna ecuación.

Próximos al medio año de haberse iniciado todo, el cataclismo que los llevó a donde se encuentran ahora, dio sus primeros remesones.

Era claro que no estaban en una relación monógama ni ninguna mierda así, pero (de alguna forma) se daban exclusividad. Por eso, en una afterparty, cuando Kiro desapareció de la mano de un perfecto desconocido y al día siguiente no se presentó en la cita que tenían planificada, Tom sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

No cedió a la tentación de llamarle, invadido por los celos, ni le envió un mensaje venenoso como chica con el orgullo herido y el corazón roto. Ni siquiera lo hizo al pasar semana tras semana y diera la impresión de que Kiro hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Lo cierto era que se sentía incómodo en su posición “perdedora”, muy lejos de ser dueño de la situación, sin embargo, se tragó la piedra e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ya llegué. —Se encontraba mirando Transformers por centésima vez. Su hermano acababa de cenar con Georg y Andreas; él había preferido quedarse en casa descansado y jugando con los cachorros recién comprados, sin ánimo para algo más—. Oye, Tomi, he encontrado esto debajo de la puerta.

—¿Uh? —Despegó renuente la vista de los pechos de Megan Fox y la centró en un sobre que Bill le extendía. Lo agarró y vio que decía “Para Tom” con letra alargada e inclinada. Esa caligrafía se le hacía conocida, pero no podía identificar de dónde o de quién—. ¿Cómo ha pasado toda la seguridad?

—No lo sé. —Bill se había sentado a su lado y sus ojos le seguían insistentemente—. ¿No vas a abrirlo?

—¿Conoces lo que es la privacidad? —sonrió, haciendo que su gemelo bufara—. ¿Qué cuentan Andreas y Georg?

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre —contestó, urgiéndole a que se apresurara. El sobre únicamente contenía un pequeño papel que rezaba una fecha, hora y lugar exacto, y estaba firmado con el nombre de Kristian—. ¿Quién es Kristian? —preguntó Bill extrañado, sentimiento que se intensificó al ver a Tom con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—Nadie, nadie —dijo, dándose cuenta de su error justo al terminar de hablar—. Es decir, nadie importante… Bill…

En vez de ser listo e inventarse cualquier cosa creíble, se había arruinado gracias dar una clara muestra de que quería ocultar qué sucedía y _con_ quién sucedía.

Como resultado final de la dichosa nota y su estupidez, tuvo que soportar a Bill herido y furioso, reclamándole a ratos y cuestionándole en otros por un largo lapso, aun después de que (a base de culpa y hartazgo) le contase hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había sucedido con Kiro.

Y, principalmente, también resultó en que su hermano le orillase a ir a la cita, determinado a que aclarase y zanjara el “asunto Kristian” en definitiva.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bill?—Ese era el día. Estaban terminando de comer una pizza y Bill no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. ¿Acaso tienes celos?

—Claro que sí—le respondió como si se trata de algo muy evidente, a la vez que se sacaba un objeto del bolsillo—. Solamente uno puede ser el hombre más importante en tu vida, y ese soy yo. —Tom rió y atrapó las llaves que Bill le lanzó—. Tomi, hablo en serio.

—Ya, ya…

La actitud de Bill provocaba que un estremecimiento le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Aquellas rarezas de su parte, presentes desde que abrieron los ojos al mundo y se dieron cuenta de que no iban a permanecer juntos para siempre, le causaban eso de forma seguida.

Mentalmente, clasificaba lo que sentían el uno por el otro como el amor platónico por excelencia. Nada menos y, por supuesto, nada más.

Arrastrando los pies, llegó al aparcamiento donde se encontraba su camioneta y encendió el motor al cabo de largos minutos.

Faltaban hora y media para la indicada, aunque entre el tráfico… y su indecisión, llegó tarde al lugar de encuentro: el departamento de Kiro. Más de una vez había estado a punto de regresar a casa, determinado a decirle a Bill que no tenía que meterse en su vida, sin embargo, cierta emoción y curiosidad le hicieron llegar hasta la puerta y tocar el timbre.

—Hola —saludó cortante, quedándose inmóvil ante el gran abrazo que le dio Kiro con una sonrisa amplia, como si nada hubiera sucedido y su relación siguiese como siempre. No vio señales de Strify ni de Yu por ningún lado.

—¿Quieres algo? —fue lo primero que le preguntó Kiro. Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Seguro? Porque Dick fue de compras ayer y toda la despen…

—No quiero rodeos —interrumpió.

Trataba de mantenerse indiferente por todas las formas posibles. Kiro y él habían tenido unos encuentros espectaculares, ¿por qué malograr el recuerdo con drama innecesario? Si las cosas habían llegado a un punto irrebatible donde lo único que quedaba era dar fin, conservaría la dignidad, se marcharía por donde había venido y listo… Aunque quizá estaba viendo algo que no existía

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—No te molestó que dejaras de saber de mí todo este tiempo, ¿no?

—Me pareció desconsiderado —dijo con sinceridad—. ¿Para qué querías que viniera? Nunca habíamos quedado en tu departamento.

—Quería que fuera especial. —Kiro llevaba los ojos delineados y sin sombras, su cabello lo tenía corto y poco arreglado, y llevaba ropa casual. Lucía bien… e inevitablemente, Tom sintió un escalofrío y una creciente rigidez en sus pantalones. Aquella lujuria conocida volvía a pasos agigantados y seguros—. Te extrañé…

El susurro se deshizo de su vacilación, y cuando el otro muchacho le rodeó con sus brazos y pegó sus labios a los suyos, cedió, besándole como si el alma se le fuera en ello. El ligero sabor del brillo de labios y la lengua envolviéndose con la suya, se libraron del último atisbo de pensamiento coherente que le quedaba.

Tomó el talle delgado de Kiro y lo aventó encima del sillón, posicionándose encima y emprendiendo un lento movimiento de caderas.

—Mierda —jadeó, sintiéndose cerca del orgasmo vergonzosamente pronto—. ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

—No… aquí, nadie va a venir.

El sexo con Kiro era como subirse a una montaña rusa sin saber cuál era su circuito del día, sin saber cuántas bajadas o pendientes violentas recorrería, ni cuantas veces iba a desear que la subida de adrenalina no le abandonase. Esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Exhausto y con la última gota de energía gastada entre recibir y dar placer, Tom se dejó caer en el suelo alfombrado luego de haberse corrido dos veces, su pecho en un sube baja incansable y las rodillas temblándole un poco.

—Eso fue genial.

—Sí… —contestó con la voz entrecortada, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y evitando que Kiro le diese un beso, lo cual hizo que le mordiera el cuello con fuerza antes de levantarse con rapidez para evitar represalias—. Auch. ¿Era necesario hacer eso?

—Tal vez. ¿Me extrañaste?

Tom también se incorporó, centrándose en acomodarse la ropa y evitando mirar la desnudez del otro muchacho para evitar que su libido renaciera y echara por la borda su raciocinio, y negó con la cabeza arrancando una risa de Kiro.

Esa fue la última vez todo estuvo bien y sin problemas, casi. Las semanas siguientes todo se hizo un lío con Bill y sus intentos de esconderle sus ocasionales salidas con Kiro, porque era lo mejor para así evitar dar detalles escabrosos e íntimos, o griterío imparable y reclamos. Kiro entendía o tal vez no, pero nunca se lo hizo saber.

Hasta que un día, pasado un par de meses buenos, sin más, cambió y empezó a cancelar cita tras cita, alegando trabajo, prácticas de su banda, visitas a su familia, cumpleaños de amigos, y un largo etc. de excusas cada vez menos creíbles.

Tom, de esa época, recuerda una vez haber cerrado los ojos y dado vueltas en la cama repetidamente, sin conseguir dormir después de haber hablado con Kiro por pocos minutos y escuchado que tenía que ir al estilista y de compras. Se encontraba ansioso e insomne, muriéndose de cansancio y sin pasar más de cinco minutos sin que un sonoro bostezo saliera de su garganta irrumpiendo el silencio de su habitación. Hasta ese patético estado llegó, sí.

El comienzo de otro tour de Tokio Hotel les agarró sin que hubieran tenido oportunidad de verse más de tres veces. Tres veces en dos meses, viviendo en la misma ciudad. Algo iba mal, era más que evidente. Pero no hizo nada, no reclamó, y ni siquiera le informó personalmente a Kiro de la fecha en la que empezaría la gira, así que no se despidieron.

No hubo beso final, ni última follada… Esa clase de cosas, Tom sí las lamenta.

—Hola —escuchó un día al abrir su teléfono sin ver quién era. Eran pocos los que tenían su número, y todas eran personas deseadas—. Hola, Tom.

Estaban a mitad del tour, en alguna ciudad de Estados Unidos, y que Kiro le llamara tan de repente le sorprendía. Su comunicación se había ido espaciando primero después de los reclamos tácitos y las conversaciones cortantes y, luego, simplemente desapareció, sin ninguna clase de adiós a los chats, al cibersexo, o nada.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó dejando de lado su guitarra con la que había estado pasando el rato—. Hace mucho que no sé de ti.

—No me llamas.

—Tú eres el que no me llama. —Al pronunciar esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta del reclamo: hablaban como una pareja. No supo si sonreír o no intentar cambiar esa expresión extrañadísima y estúpida—. Olvídalo —dijo con rapidez evitando escuchar una respuesta—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —fue la seca respuesta. Algo no iba bien… En realidad, algo no iba bien desde hacía mucho. Y Tom se sentía cansado de darle importancia.

—Mira, Kristian, quiero que me digas qué es lo que quieres. Ya no puedo seguir con este constante tira y afloja —dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Escuchó unos cuantos segundos la respiración de Kiro antes de que colgara el teléfono y suspiró, sin la intención de hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando volvieron a Alemania, tiempo después, agotadísimos por la serie de conciertos y entrevistas, dispuestos a descansar unas cuantas semanas, Tom seguía dándole vueltas a la relación que había tenido con Kiro, desde su inicio hasta el principio del fin, y no podía llegar a nada. Eran inexplicables algunos giros, y subidas y bajadas, y vueltas. Jodidas vueltas.

Para suerte, Bill había estado tan saturado de trabajo que ni se preocupó mucho cuando lo veía contemplar la ventana con mirada perdida; a él solo le bastó que estuviera ahí para cuando quisiera apoyar la cabeza en un hombro familiar… Pero Tom no tenía eso, nadie en quién apoyarse, y por raro que sonase, era un poco más que sexo lo que extrañaba de Kiro.

En ese estado estaba cuando recibió el mensaje: “Todo o nada”. Tenía su respuesta. Y Tom se siente como atrapado en un jodido alambrado, atrapado por lo que quiere y por lo que extraña, por lo que le conviene, por su familia y sus fans, por su sexo y sus deseos. Y está exhausto, pero en el fondo, sabe que no responderá a Kiro y esperará paciente a que haga su próximo movimiento. Porque es Kiro, y aunque ahora esté actuando como si nunca se hubiesen conocido, lo que tuvieron fue bueno mientras duró, y tal vez, muy tal vez, pueda seguir durando. De alguna forma, y cuando Kiro lo quiera así.

-fin-


End file.
